


100 years

by thetwistedargent



Category: The X files
Genre: F/M, Immortal Scully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 07:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13185147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetwistedargent/pseuds/thetwistedargent





	100 years

It’s been 100 years since he’s held her in his arms. 100 years since she heard his voice. 100 years since he told her that he loved her. 100 years since she felt whole. And she has thought of him every day for those 100 years.

_Their life wasn’t easy by any means. They suffered lots of loss and felt an immeasurable heartbreak._

_There was even a period of time when Mulder and Scully had lost each other, but they found their way back to each other because somehow they were each only a whole person when they were together._

_Scully had always joked about being immortal, but it wasn’t until their 60s, long after they had finally left the FBI behind that she had come to accept it as truth. It wasn’t until Mulder’s hair grayed, his body weakened, and his mind slowed that Scully realized what the universe had in store for her. She was in her 60s and still looked 40. She didn’t have a strand of gray hair. Her mind was as sharp as a 20-year old, and no matter what horrendous acts life through at her she always managed to come through unscathed._

_Mulder had noticed Scully’s lack of aging, but it wasn’t until his 80s, when his heart started to give out—probably from all the trash he called food that he had put in his body over the years—that Mulder finally found the courage to speak up._

_He held Scully’s soft, smooth hand in his old, wrinkled hand as he did every day. He looked into her beautiful blue eyes, and it made him feel 20 years younger. “Hey Scully, since you’re immortal do you think I’m really going to die of autoerotic asphyxiation?” The smirk fell across his face as he finished speaking._

_Scully shook her head, tears welling at her eyes. “No, Mulder.” She ran her hands through his thin, gray locks. He was still just as handsome as the day she walked into the that basement office, the day her life changed forever. “I think that future was changed a long time ago.”_

_She wanted to deny the immortality, but they both knew that it would only waste precious time they did not have._

_His breathing was getting softer. She could tell that it was getting harder for him to get the breaths out. “Don’t forget about me, Scully.  
_

_She squeezed his hand and curled up against him, their faces only inches apart. “Never, Mulder.” She leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead._

_“I’m sorry for everything that happened to you because of me. I’m sorry for everything you ever lost. I am so sorry that I could never give you the family you deserved, and I am eternally sorry that we never got to raise our son. If I could go back…“ He takes in another struggling breath before he tries to continue, but Scully cuts him off._

_“Fox William Mulder, I love you more than anything in this world. I wouldn’t change a day of our lives.” She presses her lips to his. “Every decision we made brought us here to this moment. We’ve had a good life, Fox. We’re experienced the kind of love that most people can only dream of.” Her grip on him tightens as tears spill from her face  
_

_“I love you, Scully. You were my everything.” His words are soft, almost too low to hear._

_Everything goes quiet. It’s almost as if the entire universe stands still, or maybe it is just mourning the loss of a great man._

_Scully just holds Mulder in her arms for what seems like hours, until his body starts to cool. She knows that life must go on, even if half of her has just died._

100 years passed in the blink of an eye, but Scully never forgot the great love of her life. Even now, as she kneels to put flowers on his weathered grave, she can still feel his presence.

Leaves rustle behind her, and even though it’s a warm summer afternoon, Scully can feel a chill down her spine. She turns with tears in her eyes to see a blurry figure. He’s tall and lanky with dark hair. Her heart drops.

“Mulder.” She whispers.

She wipes the tears from her eyes and stands up, adjusting her vision on the figure that is now closer. She can see him better now. He’s carrying flowers and has a soft smile on his face. He looks exactly like the young version of Mulder she first laid eyes on, except he is pale with bright blue eyes and his nose is much smaller, like Scully’s. He is the most beautiful thing Scully has ever seen.

The young man walks closer.

“William.” Scully chokes out.

“Hi, mom.” He smiles widely in that classic Mulder way before continuing. “I’m sorry it took so long for us to meet.” William looks down at his feet shyly. “It took me a while to understand and accept.”

She wraps her arms around his lanky figure, burying her head into his chest. For the first time in 100 years, she feels whole again.


End file.
